Don't get your hopes up
by sacredairbga7
Summary: [NejixSaku] Sakura is happy being with Neji, and Neji is happy being with Sakura too, but they have been dating for about 3 years, and Sakura want to take their relationship up a notch. But does Neji want to?
1. Now it begins

_Sorry about the very, very, very, EXTREMELY late update. Well, I don't really have a good reason, so there's no use trying to defend myself. So without further undo here's the story. _

**NejiSaku fanfic: I'm not going to try to write how Neji and Sakura meet, because it is just too much thinking and it is hard to decide how their relationship begins. So I'm going to begin the story in the middle of their relationship.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sakura is happy being with Neji, and Neji is happy being with Sakura too, but they have been dating for about 3 years, and Sakura want to take their relationship up a notch. But does Neji want to? Find out here. And just to let you guys know, **Sakura is 16 and Neji is 17 years old. My first fanfic ever, soo…..enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Don't get your hopes up**

**Chapter 1: Now it begins...again**

It is a nice sunny day here at the village of Konoha. The sun is shiny, the wind is blowing cool breeze, and the bird is chirpin-

"NEEEJJJIII WELCOME BACK!" (A/N: hehe I was trying to say that it was a normal day, but then it's not as you can tell. Why? Because Neji is back)

From the front gate of Konoha, you could see a blurry vision of a pink-headed person running up to a brownish-black headed boy that is standing at the gate. That person is no other than Hyuuga Neji. Upon seeing the pink-headed girl, he immediately abandoned his comrades and practically throws his backpack away, and run to the girl.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

"Neji!" said Sakura while opening her arms to prepare to hug, and Neji on the other hand, is also preparing for an impact from his girlfriend.

As the two being getting closer, Sakura can feel her heart jump from joy. _"This is too good to be true" she thought, "Neji is back from his 2 months mission. He really is back! He looks so happy to see me and he just agreed to hug me IN PUBLIC!_

Then when they reach each other, Neji grabs Sakura waist and swing her around in a circle before giving her a tight embrace.

Sakura giggled as a result from the hug. "I missed you, Sakura." Neji whispered in her ear. Sakura can feel her cheek burning up from the statement, but manage to answer him back, "I missed you too, Neji." She said as she tightens the embrace.

Sakura immediately feels warm all over her. Not the warmth that is emitting from Neji, but the warmness that is in her heart.

It's been a while since she felt this warmth ness. To some people two months apart is not a big deal, but for Sakura, it can get pretty lonely, especially when they have not been apart for more than two days, let alone two months.

Sakura can't help but feel overjoyed and content. A girl like herself wishes for nothing much, but to be with the one she loves most, and for him to love her back.

It took her awhile to find the one special person. At first she really thought that, that good for nothing Uchiha Sasuke is really the person that she can spend the rest of her life with, but when he left Konoha and left HER behind, she was heartbroken, saddened, disconsolate, and all around miserable.

She thought that she can never feel what love is again. But luckily there was someone there to change her mind; someone that stood by her side and would never dare to hurt her feelings. Sakura had finally found that one special person that gives her light when it is dark during her long days of depression.

Her sadness has lifted and she enjoys being the proud Hyuuga Neji girlfriend. He might not be the most romantic guy in the village, but he does care for her, and that is all a girl could ever ask for.

Sakura sometimes feels that she is the luckiest girl in the entire village to have someone like Neji for a boyfriend.

He is not only strong, but also he is a very understanding person. He can be conceited at times, but you got to admit, he does have the muscles to back it up.

Neji have his Byakugan that can almost read a person mind. But knowing how to use it the right way is what makes him smart.

On top of that he is also extremely handsome. From his long hair, which he refuses to cut, to his amazingly and gifted eyes and his pale skin tone and his lips that produce many ultra cute smirks and his well-build body that is full of muscles.

Of course, Sakura is not that shallow, she does not care about Neji looks that much. But it is the first thing that attracted her to him in the first place.

Neji is such a good person and an ideal boyfriend, and that it made Sakura scared she might lose him to someone else. Just the thought of it makes her depress again.

But Sakura had learned the hard way that nothing can take Neji heart away. There were many attempts from the other girls in the village tried to seduce Neji.

In the end, all had fell miserablely and from that day on, Sakura was never afraid to lose Neji again.

As he stated before "You will never lose me to anyone, I promise", that made Sakura feels very confident.

Now that Neji is back, they can pick up on what they did before he left.

After what it seems like an eternality of embracing each other, Neji hands begins to loosen on Sakura waist and Sakura arms also let loose of Neji neck.

They begin to stare into each other eyes. Neji hands are on holding Sakura side waist, and Sakura puts her hands on his shoulders.

In Neji eyes, he only sees Sakura, and Sakura only sees Neji also. As if by signal from Neji or from staring at him for too long, Sakura eyes were starting to get heavy and begins to lean in closer to him.

Her heartbeat was getting faster and faster, which cause her face to be burning up. Neji saw this, and he knows what she wants.

His heartbeat is beating faster and faster also, but then what happens next was something he can not control. He too, leans in closer to Sakura, and their faces were a mere few inches apart.

As they both lean in closer and closer to each other, both thought of how the other lips would feel like against each other.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Neji lips before closing her eyes; his lips looks dry, maybe because he didn't get to drink enough water while he was on the mission.

On the other hand, Neji eyes were only half-way close, so he could see Sakura lips perfectly. Her lip looks like they always was; soft and rosy.

They don't need to imagine anymore, since they are about to kiss. If Neji was to give Sakura another embrace he could feel that her heart is beating very rapidly.

Considering this is to be Sakura first kiss, and the same can to say for Neji as well. They are both very nervous at this that they begin to sweat from the forehead to the chin.

The suspense was killing Sakura, so she plunge herself at him to kiss him faster.

And then...

**

* * *

**

Sooooo, how was it? I hope it is not too crappy. **And as I said on the top of this page; this is my very first fanfic that I ever wrote. So go easy on me.**

Your review is very much appreciated. Please review for me.

That's it and good day to you all.

_sacredairbga7_


	2. Advice from Ino

**Wow! It felt like forever since I last updated.**

**For those of you who think this chapter sounds similar, well then that's because I cut the 1st chapter and add it to this one to make it more suspense for the 1st chapter. I hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Sakura is happy being with Neji, and Neji is happy being with Sakura too, but they have been dating for about 3 years, and Sakura want to take their relationship up a notch. But does Neji want to?

_Italic-thoughts and the other phone line_

**

* * *

**

**Don't get your hopes up**

**Chapter 2: Advice from Ino**

Recap

Considering this is to be Sakura first kiss, and the same can to say for Neji as well. They are both very nervous at this that they begin to sweat from the forehead to the chin.

The suspense was killing Sakura, so she plunged herself at him to kiss him faster.

And then...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP………

"Huh?…...what is it? Shut up!" Sakura said while throwing her alarm clock against the wall. She let out a yawn before sitting up on her bed. "What! That was a dream? It can't be! OOOHHH! It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! It can't BBBBBEEEEE!" she yelled.

"_Damn it, I was having such a nice dream. Stupid alarm clock woke me up!" _she thought.

Sakura knew she can't go back to sleep now. The reason why she set the alarm clock in the first place was because shewouldn't be late to greet Neji back today.

"YES! Neji is coming back today. I have to look my best." With that last statement, Sakura got out of bed and heads for the door to brushed her teeth and all the other stuff that she need to get ready to meet up with Neji today.

When Sakura was about to leave her house, the phone rang. Sakura picked up the phone right away.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Sakura is that you?"_

"Yes, this is she. May I ask whose calling?"

"_It's me Sakura. Ino!"  
_

"Ino? Why are you calling me for?"

"_Well, I thought I catch up on everything with you. It's been much a long time since we had a good chat."_

"Maybe another time Ino. I have to meet somebody today."

"_Let me guess you're meeting Neji today, am I right?"_

Sakura blushed "How did you know?"

"_Everybody knows that he will return today from his mission."_

"Ohh…"

"_But, unfortunately he's not coming today."  
_

"What! What do you mean he's not coming today!"

"_Well, he's just not coming today. It turns out that they under-calculated the time to come back, so it will take them another day to come back."_

"Ohh…"

"_So, how about meeting me at the Ichiraku Ramen?"_

"Sure. Why not?"

"_Ok! I'll meet you there."_

"Ok, see ya later."

Then Sakura hung up the phone and proceed to the door.

**At the Ichiraki Ramen**

Ino was sitting patiently for Sakura to arrive. It was still morning, so there were not many people in eating ramen right now. Ino didn't have breakfast yet and she was about to eat if Sakura didn't show up the next five minutes.

Four minutes and a half later

"_Ok, time's up. I'm eating without her." _Ino thought. Then as if by cue, Sakura appeared behind Ino.

"Hey Ino, did you waited long?" Sakura asked.

"No duh, where have you been? I thought you were coming right over here after you hung up the phone."

"Sorry about that. I stopped by Tsunade-sama office to know more about Neji mission."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I can let you off the hook this time since you seem to worry about your _boyfriend_ so much." Ino said with an emphasis on the word boyfriend.

Sakura blushed at Ino comment. "So..erm…what did you want to talk about?" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

Ino smiled inwardly knowing that Sakura want to change the subject. Ino stomach began to growl and she blushed out of embarrassment. "How about we eat first and then talk? I'm starving."

"Good idea, I'm hungry too."

Both ordered a miso ramen and began to eat. After a few minutes, both girlswere less than half way done with their bowlbut thenthey were felt full already. They could never eat the whole ramen bowl like Naruto. It was like Naruto have five stomachs or something.

Ino gave off a satisfying grin and drank some water. "Well, I'm full now."

"Yeah, me too." Sakura said. The owner of the Ichiraki Ramen came up to them and Ino offered to pay the bill. Afterward, both left the store and decided to go somewhere else to have a little chat.

As they were walking, Sakura started to remember where Neji and she had their first date. Sakura chuckled softly to herself, which cause Ino to look at Sakura. "What's so funny, Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just reminiscing the first date I had with Neji. That was a day I'll never forget." Sakura said with a grin.

"Really now? Tell me all about it. It must have been something special for you to remember it."

"It was special." Sakura blushed at the thought of it.

Then Sakura began to tell Ino about her first date with Neji while they sat at a bench near them.

It turned out that Neji didn't know much about dates but then he tried to impress Sakura by bringing her to a nice restaurant for dinner. Neji didn't tell Sakura where they were going, so then Sakura was surprised to find out that he brought her to a restaurant. Sakura was even more surprised to see Neji was dressed up in a suit and had flowers in his hand when he picked her up for their date.

After the dinner, Neji offered to walk Sakura home and along the way Sakura could tell that he made many attempt to hold her hands but he didn't have the guts to do it. When they reached Sakura's home, Sakura took out her keys and unlock the door. She said good night to Neji but then he did something unexpected and stepped forward to the door and leaned his head in her ears and whispered "good night".

Sakura immediately turned red from Neji closeness and turned around to see his face. Both looked into each other eyes and they leaned in closer and closer until they were a couple of centimeters apart.

But then the door that Sakura was holding on to slipped her hand and she started to fall back. Neji saw it just in time and tried to grab Sakura waist so that she wouldn't fall, but Neji underestimate the pressure of Sakura fall and he too went down with Sakura.

There was a loud thump when they fell down on the floor. But what was awkward was that Neji was on top of Sakura and she didn't notice is until she opened her eyes. There was a strange and uncomfortable silence between them until Neji pushed himself off of Sakura and helped her to stand up as well.

Both were a red as a tomatoes and Neji tried to hide his blushing by looking away and said good bye to Sakura. Sakura waved good bye also, but then Neji turned back and Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. Neji took out some kind of box in his packet and handed it to Sakura. She opened the gift and to her amazement, it was a necklace with a letter "S" as its crest, which Sakura recognized that it stand for her name.

Sakura leaned forward and gave Neji a short peck in the cheek and turned around immediately because she was embarrassed. She went inside the house but not before telling Neji good night again. Neji stood stay for awhile because he was shocked from Sakura action before. But then he shrugged it off and touched the spot where Sakura had kissed him and he walked away with a content smile on his face.

And thus end their first date.

"Awww…….I didn't know Neji could be so sweet." said Ino.

"It was very embarrassing at that moment but then afterward we were closer than before." Sakura said.

"That's great to hear." Ino smiled at Sakura, and Sakura smiled back. "So is there anything else you want to share with me?" Ino asked with a very curious tone.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a confused face.

"Don't play dumb with me; tell me your first kiss with him. You guys had been dating for about 3 years, so you should have already kissed."

"Erm…well…uh…….you see……." Sakura trailed off her last word which made it hard for Ino to hear.

"Speak up would you. I can't her you." Ino said.

"…..um…..well……we've……never….actually k-kiss….before…" Sakura shuddered.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Ino shouted.

"N-no, I'm telling the truth."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since our first date, the most wedid was hold hands and that's about it."

"Urgg…I can't believe you guys. What kind of a relationship do you have?"

"What are you talking about? We have a great relationship! It's just that we want to take it slow…ly." Saura trailed off the last syllable.

"Yeah well, it is taking too long. You should make a move already."

"Our relationship is clean! So get your mind out of the gutters." Sakura yelled.

"Even so, it is taking too long. I got my first kiss after three months of dating Shikamaru. But you? You are really late. Haven't you ever wonder what it feels like?"

"Umm…well….actually I had a dream about him this morning." Sakura blushed and then she proceeded to tell Ino about her dream.

"HA! I knew it. You do want to kiss him!" Ino proclaimed loudly. It's a good thing no one was there or else Sakura would be very embarrassed.

"Yeah…but the problem is that I don't know if he wants to or not." Sakura said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Aw, come on. Don't put yourself down like that. I'm sure he would be happy to do it."

"You think so?"

"Of course! If he really does love you the way you thought he does, then he would do it."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura went over to hug Ino.

"But then again…."

"What's wrong now?" Ino asked.

"I don't know how to signal him to do it. I don't want to be the one to make the first move."

"Ah, leave that to me. I'll tell you all the different ways to get his attention." With that, Ino started to tell Sakura all the possible situations that Sakura could try.

* * *

**A/N: **_Stupid?_** Yes. **_Useless?_** Yes. **_The worst chapter ever? _**Yes. Sorry about that. I really need to update to let you know that I didn't die on this story. Hopefully, I can redeem myself in the future chapters. As you can tell, Neji didn't show up on this chapter because I wanted to prolong his arrival. He might appear on the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and I understand if you don't review. I know this chapter really sucks. Please take my sincere apology for the late update and for this useless chapter. **

**If you are still not satisfied, then may I suggest you read my other NejixSaku fanfic. It's called Troublemaker (TM for short) and I already have 5 chapters up. (unlike this story, I update TM a lot faster) As the author of TM, I do recommend you reading it if you were wondering if you should or should not.**

_sacredairbga7_


End file.
